Training
Starting a Topic To create a topic you must first decide which board you wish to use to start your topic. Some boards are only accessible if you are currently on a planet. The planet most fighters start on in DBZA is Planet Earth. Once you decide where you wish to post your topic you can go ahead and so do. If you wish to roleplay with any of the members you can simply ask in the C-Box at the top of the board if any wish to do a topic with you. Importance of Topics and Increasing ones Power Level through Training Increasing your fighter's power level is the main objective in DragonBall Z Arena. As you become stronger you have more access to the many attacks and techniques, transformations, and bragging rights of being the strongest. The many perks of becoming stronger will not only allow you to access attacks and techniques, but also allow you to defeat strong NPC's for great rewards. Power Manipulations and Transformations require a base amount of power level to be able to activate which gives you even more incentive to increase your power level. Without doing any topics, you will never increase in power to compete in Dragon Ball Z Arena. Format for a new Topic Topic Title - This must be relevant to the subject of the topic. Topic Description - This must identify the topic such as what type it is and who is involved. Topic Tags - Upon creator's discretion. This is mostly left blank. Topic Completion Requirements All topics can go at any pace as long as they're actively being posted in. Below are baseline limitations and requirements of topics made in the rpg. Training/Roleplay Topic * Maximum of 4 Participants in ONE topic is to prevent clutter in a topic * Training/Roleplay Topics must have a purpose and be a proper roleplay of your fighter doing training with martial arts or interacting with another fighter with actual content to lead the roleplay in a direction. The writing cannot be nonsense to simply obtain power level gains to advance your fighter. If you post roleplays which have no meaning, complete nonsense irrelevant to anything, or anything unfit to be read with respect it will be void of any rewards. * Each participant must write at least 500 words for it to count as a completed topic. Any topic not having the proper minimum requirement for posting will not be graded and accepted for any increase. * The topic must not have an indefinite conclusion. If the topic doesn't have a clear conclusion, the grader is permitted not to grade the topic until it does so. This is to make sure all topics have a beginning and an ending. * Must post in the topic at least once a week. If this time is extended any longer the topic can be closed by the other participant/s and count as incomplete. An Incomplete Topic will follow the rules in the next section on how they're handled. Spar Topic * Maximum of 4 Participants in ONE topic is to prevent clutter in a topic * Topics must be at least one spar round words in total of 10 posts for it to count as completed. Any topic not having the proper minimum requirement for posting will not be graded and accepted for any increase. * Spar Topics must have a purpose and be a proper roleplay of your fighter doing training which simulates an actual battle with another participant/s. If the topic doesn't have this focus it will be void of any rewards. * The topic must not have an indefinite conclusion. If the topic doesn't have a clear conclusion, the grader is permitted not to grade the topic until it does so. This is to make sure all topics have a beginning and an ending. * Must post in the topic at least once a week. If this time is extended any longer the topic can be closed by the other participant/s and count as incomplete. An Incomplete Topic will follow the rules in the next section on how they're handled. Battle Topic * Maximum of 6 Participants in ONE topic is to prevent clutter in a topic * Can only participate in 1 Battle at a time. * Must post in the topic within the Battle requirement period. The How to Play - Battle section will discuss more about Battle requirements and ruling on results. * If another participant interferes or gets involved in the Battle it will progress as normal. However, if any of the participants becomes inactive or forfeits/quits the battle the entire battle will end in favor of the opposing team. This will be considered an Incomplete Topic. Battle Topic an NPC * Maximum of 10 Participants in ONE topic. the NPC/s * Can only participate in 1 Battle at a time. * Must post in the topic within the Battle requirement period. The How to Play - Battle section will discuss more about Battle requirements and ruling on results. This is under NPC and/or Vegeta's (Admin) discretion. * If another participant interferes or gets involved in the Battle it will progress as normal. However, if any of the participants becomes inactive or forfeits/quits the battle the entire battle will end in favor of the opposing team. This will be considered an Incomplete Topic. Incomplete Topic An Incomplete Topic is a topic which did not conclude by either lack of activity or simply both parties dropping the topic. These types of topics are unacceptable. Anyone who causes a topic to become incomplete by the conditions discussed above will be punished. This harsh punishment is to prevent wasting the time of other members of the site and causing issues. By posting in the Introductions and Activity Board , any topics you are currently in will be immune to the punishments of being Incomplete. If there is an issue with posting on this board please let the Admin know ASAP upon your return. Punishment for causing an Incomplete Topic chances are never cleared until pardoned by the Admin * First - Warning. * Second - 48 Hour Ban from forum. * Third - 1 Week Ban from forum. * Fourth- Permanent Ban from forum. Up to this chance you have no respect for other members and the site and don't belong here. Paragraph Definition A Paragraph in Dragon Ball Z Arena is considered at least 100 words. While you are typing your role-play a word counter will help you count all the words. This should make it easy for you to set your goal while doing any roleplay. All aspects of the rpg require roleplaying and this will be the standard among those. Posting a Completed or Incomplete Topic for a Grade When any Training is complete (or incomplete). You must create a topic in the Completed Roleplays board. The template provided in this board will provide instruction on how to create your topic. Once posted you must wait patiently for the Admin or a Mod to give your topic a grading. Once the topic is graded you will then be allowed to update your Fighter's Profile with what you obtained. You will not need to update your Zeni as the Admin will handle all Zeni transactions. Spars Spar Training Sparring is the form of training which is one of the proactive ways fighter's improve their power. Although the precise forms vary, it is essentially 'free-form' fighting, with enough rules, and agreements between the two which make injuries unlikely. For this reason, Sparring requires no statistics tallying. Sparring can also be used as practice on how an official battle is to be conducted. Role-playing your actions with another member as to be fighting them will not only help you when you do a battle, but it will actually be the same thing other then keeping track of your statistics. Rounds and Turns DragonBall Z Arena is designed for turn-based roleplaying. Every reply made by a fighter is considered a turn. A round is accomplished when both players perform five turns (for a total of 10 replies, which is a full page for a topic). Requirements for a complete Spar This type of training is fast paced and only up to a paragraph of roleplaying per topic is required, which allows two fighters or more fighters to complete multiple spars during a day. This can be very valuable to the dedicated fighter as they can significantly increase their power level in a short time. There is no limitation on the amount of spars a day, but only the amount you can do with a single partner. * The participants in the Spar will receive a BONUS REWARD every 2 Rounds of a Spar. * There is a set minimum Word Count of 75 words for each post so make sure to write out your roleplays in the the spar. * Spars must be graded by an Admin or Moderator before they are considered complete and then you can proceed to update your profile. Want to do a Group Spar? A Team spar is the same as a normal spar, but with more then two people involved in the spar. The maximum number of fighters is a maximum of 4. You will obtain no additional benefits besides helping others be involved in a Spar to improve your power and battle experience. One round in these group spars consists of each fighter performing 5 turns. (So make sure you count your posts). Increases for every round (Five posts from each fighter): Power Level: 10,000 Training Point: 0.5 Zeni Obtained: 200$ Battle Experience Obtained: 2 Chance at Booster drop: 5% BONUS REWARD every 2 Rounds: 5,000 Power Level, 0.2 Training Point, 1 Battle Experience. Battles & KO Battles http://dragonballzarena.wikia.com/wiki/Battling Training Roleplay Training Roleplay A Training is a narrative of your fighter which can take many forms. This writing can involve your character exerting themselves to get stronger or some activity that has nothing to do with training. The activity the fighter goes through is limited to only your imagination. If you choose to do no type of training in the roleplay, your writing must have some substance to it which would merit the rewards. The Mod or Admin who grades the roleplay would be the judge of that. Training Roleplays can provide a great way for you to create a narrative for your fighter and produce your own unique story. These threads are usually done individually. but can involve multiple fighters of 4. Each fighter gets their own separate increase amount on how much roleplaying they do. When a Training is in progress you must copy and paste the Word Count (WC) of the writing at the bottom of the roleplay and a Total Word Count (TWC) at the final reply when the topic is complete. This is to allow the Admin or Mod to grade your training more accurately and to make sure you receive what you have earned. - Training must be reviewed and given the increases by an Admin or Moderator. - A BONUS REWARD is given to the fighter for every 500 words in a Training RP. Increases for every 100 words: Power Level: 2,500 Training Point: 0.1 Zeni Obtained: 100$ Battle Experience: 0.25 Chance at a Dragon Ball drop. Morality or Infamy: Depending on the content of the Training RP. BONUS REWARD: 2,500 Power Level, 0.1 Training Point Scenarios Scenarios are events that are completed just like a normal Training Roleplays. These pre-made roleplays have a requirement which must be met and must involve the subject matter of the Scenario which you choose. The list of Scenarios which are currently available are located in the Scenarios board. Only one Scenario of a specific subject matter can be done per week. This is to prevent someone from constantly doing the same one repetitively. This can easily be shown by the post dates. Also only a maximum of SEVEN Scenarios can be done a week as well, maximum FOUR a single day. -Upon completing a Scenario you will receive the reward provided in the Scenario you choose PLUS the Training Roleplay increase without the bonus reward. Make sure you include you Word Count and Total Word Count just like you would a normal Training Roleplay as well as a copy of the entire Scenario and what the reward bonus is for identification purposes. Make sure you only include your roleplaying into your total word count. Category:RPG Info